Secret Ponchos
Secret Ponchos is a Spaghetti Western inspired fighting game developed by Canadian Indie company Switchblade Monkeys. The game takes place in Lone Tree; A lawless town crawling with bandits, murderers and bounty hunters. You begin your journey as a wanted petty criminal and begin building your reputation and bounty with every battle you partake in. Gameplay Secret Ponchos is an online combat game for PC and Playstation 4. Players battle against each other for notoriety and reputation. These duels are recorded into your character’s legacy. Players can compete in one-vs-one duels, engage in western style gang fights, or enter the fray with the Free-For-All mode. Upon entering the game, players create and customize their own outlaw(s) which can then be upgraded (both abilities and appearance) as they gain reputation points. The game-play aggressively crosses genre boundaries, creating a distinctive and innovative feel. It brings together the strategic elements of overhead camera games, the team dynamics & matchmaking systems of 1st person shooters and the responsiveness of a fighting game. Features *Create your outlaw from a dynamic set of western characters, each with its own weapon types, and different combat style. As you gun down other players you will define your legacy as you increase your notoriety with each kill. But watch out - as the price on your head increases, it becomes a more valuable target, and others will be gunning for you in the unforgiving Wild West frontier of Lonetree. *Create a character by first selecting from a range archetypes. Then choose an aesthetic skin, assign combat perk points, and finally naming your outlaw. Your outlaw's success or failure on the battlefield will define the bounty on their head. The better you perform, the higher the bounty for your head gets and the faster you will level up through the different reputation rankings. *Leveling up has gameplay benefits. As you unlock new perk points you can assign them to your outlaws combat properties, customizing and crafting your outlaw to perform just how you want. You may also have multiple outlaws, customizing them differently if you wish, as each outlaws level ups and reputation score are separate from the others. Game modes 'Single player' A basic single player practice environment, where you practice on stationary AI characters. Each outlaw has their move list available, giving you an opportunity to practice your attacks while getting a feel for their individual combat style. 'Domination ' You and your Gang (team) compete in a 2vs2 or 3vs3 match against an Enemy Gang. All slain players respawn shortly after being gunned down. Each time your gang gets a kill, the score moves one notch to the right in your favor. Each time you or someone in your gang gets killed the scores moves one notch to the left in your opponents favor. The first team to reach a 5 kill advantage wins by way of domination. 'Deathmatch' You and/or your Gang (team) compete in a 1vs1, 2vs2 or 3vs3 match against an Enemy Gang. All slain players will not respawn until the end of the round. You must win 2 out of 3 rounds to win the match. Beware of friendly fire and plan accordingly! 'Free-for-all' As the name implies, Free-For-All pits you in an “every-man-for-himself” match against 7 other players. Each time you gun someone down you gain 1 point, however, each time you are gunned down you lose a point. During the match the player currently in the lead has a "Spiked" icon following him around. The winner of the match is the player with the highest kill/death ratio. There are Power Ups scattered throughout the map in this mode. Using them to your advantage is essential to victory. Characters: *Kid Red - A fast character who dual-wields pistols that can be fired individually or simultaneously, albeit at the cost of range. Is also equipped with dynamite, which can be used as an improv-melee weapon whilst cooling down. *Phantom Poncho - A character that moves fast and hits hard with a shotgun. Has high damage output, but short range. Perfect for stick and move tactics. Also comes equipped with a bullwhip, which can wound and disarm enemies. *Killer - A well-rounded character outfitted with a revolver and hunting knife. Great for beginners. *Deserter - A class built for precision. Comes equipped with a hunting rifle. In place of a second weapon, the Deserter has a Med Kit, which is useful for surviving extended encounters. *Matador - Quick, agile character that fights with a sword, cape, and banderilla. *Gordo - The tank character outfitted with a slow but devastating gatling gun and molotov cocktails with a wide damage radius. Players who like to charge in head-on. * Wolf - An agile, quick character that uses a bow and knife to hunt her prey. * Madtrapper - * Warmonger - * Gunman - Reputations: Each rank gives two perk points, which can be used to customize the characters' attributes (Speed, Fire Rate, Health, Stamina Regeneration and Damage). Petty - The starting rank for all players. Thug - Achieved after reaching $1,000 bounty. Bandit - Achieved after reaching $2,500 bounty. Outlaw - Achieved after reaching $5,000 bounty. This is the highest rank that players can reach when playing on the Rookie matchmaking. Drifter - Achieved after reaching $10,000 bounty. Renegade - Achieved after reaching $15,000 bounty. Desperado - Achieved after reaching $25,000 bounty. Legend - Achieved after reaching $50,000 bounty. Myth - Achieved after reaching $75,000 bounty. Death Bringer - Achieved after reaching $100,000 bounty. This is the highest rank a player can get. System requirements :OS: Windows 7 SP1, Windows 8 :Processor: Intel Dual-Core 2.4 GHz or AMD Dual-Core Athlon 2.5 GHz :Memory: 4 GB RAM :Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce 460GTX or AMD Radeon HD 6800 1GB :DirectX: Version 11 :Network: Broadband Internet connection :Hard Drive: 3 GB available space :Sound Card: Direct X 11 sound device : Media Images ;Art SS 2.jpg SS 3.jpg SS 7.jpg ;Screenshots SS 4.jpg SS 5.jpg SS 6.jpg Screenshot.jpg Screenshot1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Videos Secret Ponchos Trailer - E3 2014 Secret Ponchos -- Teaser Secret Ponchos Reveal Trailer External links *Official site *Facebook page *Twitter page